Endtime
Endtime, sometimes known as the End of Days, is a place frozen in time. Suspended eternally at the last moments of Faleal, it serves as a grim portent of dooms yet to come. It is a lonely, desolate wasteland, populated only by the krol, the immortal katoda, and those creatures stubborn, powerful, or corrupted enough to survive whatever future cataclysm will create this place. Description Most of Endtime is dominated by a single trait - dismal. Everything, from the landscape to the skies to the ruins of Faleal is cast in shades of blurry grey and black. Only the barest hint of the Overseer's light is visible through the perpetual stormclouds, casting the world in constant gloom. Even the formerly starry seas are still and dead, seemingly planes of black glass. Pools of silver sometimes break the monotony, serving as natural portals to different times and locations via the collapsed dreams of The Pale. Such pools serve as oases and guardposts for the krol. Visitors to Endtime are the only splashes of color in the world--and as such, stand out easily to residents of the plane. Endtime is not truly a plane. It is the perpetual end state of Faleal, created and locked in place by powerful magic. Residents of Faleal may recognize the ruins of current cities or landmarks - these will generally appear blurred, or indefinite, when examined. The closer these sites come to their ultimate end (relative to the viewer's original time), the more clear they are. This results in different experiences for visitors from different origin times. Day and night still occur, but there are no distinctive seasons or weather changes beyond the occasional cold rain. While powerful magic can create or emulate storms, such effects die down quickly, and leave little trace. Inhabitants The dominant race of Endtime are the krol, who serve as both exiles and wardens. Specially adapted forms of the katoda roam the wastes, mutated scavenger birds skirmish and starve in the skies, and predatory proto-sovereigns lurk within the dead seas and wilds. Fugitives, refugees, and visitors from other planes make up the rest of the people here. At the edges of the wildest parts of Endtime, truly immense and terrifying creatures hunt and in turn are hunted by the bravest of souls from across the Sonata. Realms * The Wilds are the most primal edges of Endtime, said to appear beyond the Divide. This is where the creatures that became the krol totems came from, and this is where the tamat furis reside. * Behemoth, Shatterer of Nations, roams Endtime at will, but always returns to a home in The Wilds known as Svvkk Rxx Rex; an ancient, shattered city, filled with all the might of the ages. * Leviathan, Bringer of Floods, has been seen only twice throughout history, and always in her home-- Rnvvkk Rxx Rex, ''a palace of coral and scales that shifts with seasons lost. * Qilin, Runner on the Weave, has no kingdom beyond the ghost-filled sandstorm that forever spins around her. Still, her desert bears her protection, and her name--''Kkrrn Rxx Rex. * Simurgh, Devourer of Dragons, nests within a crater deep in The Wilds, on top of a long-abandoned gate into Lost Leng. His kingdom, ''Trn Rxx Rex, ''is a forest of bone, sinew, and tattered prophecy. * Spinner, Weaver of Decay, resided on this plane once, long ago. Their web-cities spanned the heights and valleys of the ''Tvvt Rxx Rex, ''the ancient location of Panudeos. '' ''